User talk:TwistedMetalTony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Twisted Metal Contestants page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) ---- Omg Twisted Metal looks awesomeafied after u got yer hands on it lmao!!! ~Sweet_Tooth98 Oh, You're the real fan of this serie. Did you know about all vehicles in Twisted Metal PS3? -Huzure A little more than what was posted, but I still have a lot of research to do on the new release. The whole reason I'm updating everything is because I need something to do while I'm waiting for it to come out. -TwistedMetalTony ---- @TwistedMetalTony I'm expecting for a lot of Twisted Metal 2's vehicles, just like Outlaw, Mr.Slam, Crimson Fury and more of it in other game (TM:Black also Head on). I hope their developers would know what TM's fans want. ---- I know what you mean, big time. However, I think the reason I like their games so much, is because of the new characters and/or stories. Switching stories for long running characters doesn't seem to bother me. I am really looking forward to the depth they are promising. I LOVED Twisted Metal: Black, because of its depth. At the end, when I was going through as Minion, decoding his comments, it was a pretty intense experience. I have been craving more for a while now...almost there... ---- @TwistedMetalTony At Youtube in Revenge trailer. Someone didn't like its gameplay, because it look very weird between lastest game and previous games. I thought TM has a lot of stories because of it has more than 1 character, but in lastest installment, It took only 3 stories mode with Sweet Tooth, Dollface and Mr.Grim with 3 endings per character you choose. May cause of a lot of change in lastest game, that why some fans didn't like and think the lastest game would be poor concept. I thought something like that too, but i hope the lastest game would be the best of serie such as TM:Black or TM:2. ---- I too, have had my worries. I was quite skeptical of the new approach to the series. I understand that people like to go through and play every character and see how they develop throughout the story. However, I think a problem they ran into was that the stories in a game like Twisted Metal: Black weren't nearly as deep or meaningful as they could be. They couldn't really be tied together because it was almost too hard or too much. In the newest game, they're looking to take 3 stories and connect them, heavily(so I hear). In my opinion, this will make for a better single player experience, especially as you go through seeing the other sides of the story. I almost wish a game like Call of Duty: MW2, which had a fairly good single player campaign, could have added another character or 2 to play through as. However, Twisted Metal seems like the only game that can manage that, because everyone is working toward the same prize. I feel the creators/developers realized what they could do to make a 'surface game' like Twisted Metal into an intense, deep story, and they ran with it. So there's my thoughts, but I have stood where many people are still at: slightly discouraged by the limited number of story lines, but a promise from David Jaffe about this game being the best yet has me getting anxious. -TwistedMetalTony ---- @Tony Thank you for editing in Car Abilities category. Cause of my english is weak, i can't write so much word (thought before writing is so hard). And how did you know that Spectre is confirmed for TM: PS3? I have never seen that car in trailer or anywhere else. ---- First of all, thanks. I didn't know Spectre was confirmed either until just a few days ago. I was watching some newly posted videos on Gametrailers.com where he was shown using his secondary special weapon. Feel free to check it out, but the video doesn't elude to his primary special weapon at all. The video featuring the new Spectre can be found here. -TwistedMetalTony